Venganza
by YenneferdeVergnenberg
Summary: Todo era tranquilo hasta el momento en que llega un emisario del espacio, su nombre es Heat y pertenece a la misma raza que Freezer... Previene de la llegada inmediata de toda su raza para terminar de una vez con la maldita estirpe de los saiyanos a no se
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **_He vueltooo!! Juas, juas, juas!! Bueno, en realidad nunca me había marchado del todo. Aquí traigo mi primer fic sobre Dragon Ball cuyo prota es Vegeta el más mejor y con diferencia de la serie. Hace un año que ronda por la red colgado una página de fics que normalmente está caída así que el otro día pude rescatarla y he decidido traérmela aquí. No está terminada y con lo perezosa que estoy dudo que lo esté algún día pero estará mejor aquí que criando malvas en cualquier otro sitio. Sólo espero que al menos se pase por aquí y se la lea si quiere, quizá si tiene buena acogida la seguiré. Venga os dejo ya, un saludete y nos vemos por el fandom!!_

Vegeta y Bulma estaban sentados en la terraza de su casa. Tomaban cada uno un refresco e intentaban esconderse del sol abrasador estando bajo la sombrilla. Sus hijos hacia rato que habían desaparecido del mapa: Trunks estaba con Goten haciendo el loco por la ciudad y Bra se suponía que estaba en la playa con algunas amigas.

Así que se habían quedado solos y disfrutaban de esa paz, sin peleas ni riñas entre los hermanos que aunque se amaban profundamente no podían evitar el meterse el uno con el otro. Bulma miro de reojo a su compañero. Desde que había decidido dejar la lucha se mostraba mucho mas relajado casi se comportaba como un humano normal, con malas pulgas, pero eso era parte de su encanto. Vegeta, ajeno al escrutinio de su esposa y con los ojos escondidos por sus gafas de sol oscuras que no hacían mas que remarcar sus rasgos duros miraba al frente donde todavía descansaba la cámara de gravedad, la que tantas alegrías y disgustos le había dado.

Bulma se reincorporo en la silla y miro a su marido:

- Iré a preparar algo de comida- dijo y poniéndose en pie soltó un tremendo bostezo.

Vegeta la miro y sonrió. Era una mujer madura pero estaba en el apogeo de su belleza, se había cortado el cabello para estar más fresca y eso dejaba a la vista su estilizado cuello. De repente no tuvo ganas de separarse de ella, así que la tomo de la mano y la arrastro hacia el.

- Deja a los robots que se encarguen de eso- la sentó en sus rodillas y rozo el cuello de ella con sus labios. Bulma dejo escapar una sonrisita picara y estando tan a gusto donde estaba acepto sin reservas la propuesta de su marido.

Vegeta estaba tan absorto en la textura de la fina piel de Bulma que no percibió una fuerza que se aproximaba. Una fuerza grande capaz de ser detectada incluso cuando estaba fuera de la atmósfera terrestre y que se aproximaba cada vez mas a ellos. Los que si se percataron de esa energía brutal fueron los demás luchadores que quedaban en activo...

Goten y Trunks, parados delante de un escaparate del centro, fruncieron el ceño y se miraron interrogativamente:

- ¿Lo has sentido?- Trunks cabeceo como toda respuesta.

En las montañas, Piccolo salio de su meditación y miro el cielo y un poco mas allá Son Goku y Son Gohan dejaron de lado sus entrenamientos en el jardín de la casa y contemplaron el cielo también rastreando esa energía. Xixi y Videl, mientras terminaban la barbacoa, les miraron preocupadas.

Heat contemplo la Tierra por uno de los ojos de buey de la nave. Cruzado de brazos, altivo y orgulloso, sonreía con maldad. Le quedaban apenas dos días de viaje. Reviso las coordenadas en el ordenador y la voz metálica del aparato le respondió:

- 47 horas para aterrizaje en coordenadas 83.50.200 correspondientes a Jardín Corporación Cápsula.


	2. El mensajero de Su Majestad

Antes del anochecer todos los guerreros y sus familias ya estaban reunidos en el jardín de Cápsula Corp. Los chavales mataban la espera practicando algunos movimientos y los adultos esperaban, con distintas actitudes, la llegada del visitante.

Mientras Xixi (1) y Bulma, acompañadas por una exasperada Videl repartían bebidas y algo para picar, Goku hizo un gesto a Vegeta, disimulado, para hacer un aparte y conversar sin tanta gente alrededor. Por el camino, las miradas se cruzaron con las de Piccolo. Goku era consciente de que el namekiano escucharía cada palabra por mucho que se esforzara así que, junto a la cámara de gravedad, que fue retirada unos metros para dejar mas sitio a la próxima nave, le pregunto.

- ¿Has sentido la esencia de la energía que se acerca?- mostraba un tono grave, de preocupación, pero mas por la reacción de su amigo que porque la Tierra estuviera en verdadero peligro.

Vegeta de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, cabeceo.

- Claro, distinguiría esa esencia en cualquier lugar...- su voz sonaba templada, calma.

Goku le examino de reojo, aunque Vegeta decía que no se entrenaba sus músculos estaban igual de fuertes y marcados. Su constitución no había variado en nada y la falta de ejercicio no había hecho estragos en su figura. Ahora le toco a él fruncir el ceño.

- Veras Vegeta - cambio el peso del cuerpo a otro pie, se sentía incomodo- hay gente hache que no esta acostumbrada a según que cosas...- la mirada matadora de Vegeta lo enmudeció.

- Si te refieres a Bulma y Bra, son mi responsabilidad y aparte que te sorprenderías de...- meneo la cabeza cambiando de tema- soy capaz de controlarme, no soy ningún animal irracional que asesine a las primeras de cambio- su tono era mas agudo lo cual denotaba enfado.

Goku puso los ojos en blanco y poniendo cara de disculpas le dijo.

- Nooo!! Nooo me malinterpretes!! Que yo decía queeee claroooo que si aquel que vienee puessss...

- Ya. Lo he pillado.- Vegeta le interrumpió y volvió con el grupo. Bulma le miro con la jarra de limonada en la mano pero un levísimo gesto de su marido la hizo volver a la tranquilidad.

Ella ya estaba prevenida. La pareja tenia ciega confianza el uno en el otro y estaban unidos por un amor mas puro de lo que nunca ninguno, ni siquiera sus propios hijos y allegados podrían imaginar, sobretodo conociendo a Vegeta. El, al notar la energía y lo más importante la esencia, lo compartió con su esposa. Le explico las diferencias, por encima, entre energía que digamos es la fuerza, el poder de alguien y la esencia. La esencia es algo más intangible pero ligado a la energía. Cada ser tiene una esencia que lo distingue de cualquier otro, pero cada ser comparte aspectos similares en su esencia con los que conforman su raza o tribu o lo que sea. Le explico que, aunque Goku y el fueran distintos, su esencia era parecida porque provenían los dos del mismo planeta, al igual que Trunks y Bra compartían una esencia que era mezcla de la Bulma y el mismo.

Bulma, mujer inteligente donde las haya, lo comprendió todo y pregunto a quien pertenecía esa esencia. Vegeta con gesto adusto dijo que se parecía a la de Frezeer, ella no necesito saber nada mas. No conocía muchos detalles de la época en que su marido luchaba bajo la bandera de ese monstruo pero la sombra de angustia que le cubría los ojos al pronunciar su nombre se lo decía todo. De may que opto por decirle a su esposo que, si las cosas iban mal dadas ella y Bra, que no tenia ningún entrenamiento, se refugiarían en el interior de la casa. Vegeta tan solo le sonrió.

Cuando el sol empezó a declinar por el horizonte, una estela de luz apareció en el cielo. Provenía del espacio y se dirigía directamente hacia donde estaban ellos. Los guerreros se prepararon y los chavales dejaron sus ejercicios y se situaron, a su pesar, junto a sus madres que los reclamaban.

La nave, tras un par de maniobras, tomo tierra suavemente. La puerta se abrió con un sonido metálico. Por unos breves instantes no se veía nada por el vapor desprendido del interior pero la nube se desvaneció dejando ver a un representante de la raza rengo (2), la raza de Frezeer.

Todas las miradas iban del recién llegado a Vegeta y viceversa. Este, se coloco en primera fila y Goku, a su lado, mostrando su apoyo. El visitante se estiro y dio un latigazo con su cola y contemplo a los que allí había.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. El comité de bienvenida, veo majestad que mantenéis las formas ante alguien superior...- sonrió con malicia mirando a Vegeta.

Vegeta frunció aun mas el ceño y gruño bajo iba a soltar alguna puya de las suyas pero Goku se le adelanto.

- ¿Quien eres y que haces hache?

- No hablo con miembros de tercera- sin mirarle, centrado en Vegeta.

Goku se quedo algo cortado con la respuesta. Había empleado su tono mas grave y serio y aun así el otro no le hacia ni caso. Vegeta suspiro y Bulma apretó el brazo de su hija distraídamente.

- Mira lagartija. ¿Vienes aquí, tratas a mi invitado como basura y qué esperas? Ya puedes estar respondiendo a sus preguntas o me veré obligado a matarte aquí mismo. Entonces te meteré en tu navecita y de una patada en el culo te mandare de vuelta de donde hayas venido para que te reúnas con tus amigas lagartijas, ¿te enteras? así que no me hagas perder la paciencia sino quieres que tu cabeza siga adornando tus hombros...

Vegeta lo había soltado todo de carrerilla. Sin tomar aire. Goku lo miraba asombrado y Bulma, sonriendo, asentía por detrás de ellos en dirección al rengo.

El rengo por su parte parpadeo asimilando el discurso de Vegeta. Decidió obviarlo, no responderle e informar de sus intenciones directamente. El era tan solo un emisario, tenía un encargo que hacer y su poder no era ni de lejos equiparable ni siquiera al niño que supuso era hijo del príncipe. Así que...

- Soy Heat - Vegeta sonrió triunfal pero solo un segundo- soy emisario del soberano rey de los nengos Colder. El, como próximo señor del Universo, ha decidido que, para demostrar su fuerza, los guerreros saiyanos puros que quedan en el mundo- miro significativamente a Vegeta y Goku- perezcan en sus manos. Para ello decreta que, si los habitantes de este planeta los entregan y ellos no muestran signos de rebeldía, la Tierra seguirá en pie y sus habitantes gozaran de su existencia. En cambio, si la entrega voluntaria no se produce, Colder se vera obligado a reducir a cenizas este planeta junto a sus moradores. También ha estipulado que, el guerrero de tercera clase sea ejecutado en el instante pero, el príncipe de la raza de los saiyanos sea llevado a su presencia para que el mismo pueda cortarle la cabeza y así pasar a ser el trofeo mas preciado de su colección.

Heat les miro esperando la reacción. Bulma y Xixi resoplaron y cogiendo jarras y bandejas ofrecieron a sus amistades. Goku reía y Vegeta miraba al rengo con una sonrisa tan radiante que tenia al pobre Heat tragando saliva y buscando una salida como un gato acorralado.

El príncipe se acerco, felino, a su presa.

- ¿Mi cabeza? ¿Tu rey pide mi cabeza? Je... ¿Destruir la Tierra? Je....

- Mi...... raza viene en camino! ! La nave nodriza con todos los miembros de mi raza viene en camino!- la voz sonaba aguda y asustada- destruiremos este planeta que ha cobijado a unos monos retrasados como vosotros!! Como lo hizo Freezer con vuestro planeta!! Y sabréis quienes son los nengos!!!

Vegeta se inclino hacia Heat. Sus caras casi se rozaban.

- Preséntale mis respetos a tu señor, lagartija.

Heat solo acertó a abrir mucho los ojos antes de que la mano de Vegeta, de un solo golpe y limpiamente, como una espada, le cercenara la cabeza del cuerpo. Después se agacho para recogerla y arrojándola dentro de la nave junto al cuerpo, cerro la puerta y la nave se elevo en los aires perdiéndose con un brillo de estrella lejana.

Todo esto ocurrió en una fracción de segundo, el resto de compañeros de jardín apenas reaccionaron. Las primeras en hacerlo fueron las mujeres que con su estilo y su costumbre de convivir con guerreros habían aprendido a quitarle importancia a las cosas.

- Vegeta, limonada?

- Humph!- respondió el interpelado. Ella tradujo eso como un si y le alargo un vaso.

A lo largo de la noche, los amigos iban despidiéndose. El problema de que una raza de asesinos de aproximara a la Tierra era segundario para ellos. Esa era una de las pocas ocasiones que tenían para reunirse todos.

Antes de marcharse, Vegeta llevo a un aparte a Goku para sorpresa de este.

- Mañana te iré a buscar pronto.

-Queeee?!!

- Lo que oyes.

- Pero...perooo... para que?

Vegeta le miro a los ojos. Se mostraba serio pero a la vez radiante.

- Recuerdas que Bulma y yo hemos ido a por mas bebida hace un rato?

- Si... pero habéis tardado lo suyo...- pensativo.

- Ejem! Bueno, nos hemos pasado por el laboratorio...

- Y que hacíais en el laboratorio si la cocina esta por el otro lado?- rascándose la cabeza intentando entender, Goku no lo lograba.

Vegeta chisto con la lengua.

- No te importa lo que hacíamos o no... el tema es, que, he encontrado algo que nos servirá para esas lagartijas mutantes....

Xixi apremiaba a Goku en la puerta de entrada. Los dos hombres caminaban hacia allá hablándose entre susurros. Ya en la puerta, Xixi reñía a Goku por su tardanza y Goku intentaba oír que era lo que le decía Vegeta que seguía susurrando.

- Pero que decías!? Me he perdido media conversación!

Vegeta con un brillo travieso en los ojos sonrió de nuevo.

- No te gustaría conocer a tu padre?

Xixi se llevo arrastrando a Goku hacia el patio para volver a casa y dejo al pobre Goku con millones de interrogantes en la cabeza sobre esa última y enigmática frase de su amigo.

Bulma le esperaba en la cama.

- Se lo has dicho?

Con una sonrisa burlona, Vegeta dejo el radar de las bolas en la mesilla de noche.

- Creo que no ha entendido nada...

Bulma se incorporo y se acerco por la espalda de el, que acababa de sentarse en la orilla de la cama, le abrazo por detrás y le susurro al oído.

- Tengo curiosidad....

- Y yo, cariño, y yo.

Se dio media vuelta y contemplo esos grandes ojos azules. Desplazo sus pensamientos más negros a un lado y se centro en el camisón de su esposa.

- Creo que hoy no vas a necesitar esto...- le decía sensual mientras se lo remangaba.

Ella reía picarona.

**N/A: **_Creo que a partir de ahora voy a pasar de subir los capis corregidos. Se tarda mucho y el Word es una mierda para ello. De todas formas las faltas no son tan garrafales: algunos acentitos por ahí y poco más aunque quizá haya algún desliz tonto que no suelo cometer (como poner el verbo haber sin H). Espero que sepáis comprenderme y os mostréis tan comprensivos como siempre. Graciasss!!_

_(1) Es la esposa de Goku. También conocida por otros lares como Milk. Yo vi la serie en catalán y posteriormente unos cuantos capítulos en castellano así que mantengo el nombre con el que la conocí allá por aquellos tiempos cuando yo era joven...._

_(2) Busqué información sobre la raza de Frezeer y tan solo encontré que era de raza desconocida ya que no se le da relevancia en el manga y se supone que quedan pocos representantes, así que opté por buscarle un nombre y bautizarla a mi rollo. Nengo significa esto: Nombre con que se designa cada reinado (o era) de un emperador. La era del anterior emperador fue la Showa, la del actual es Heisei. (6.11.2001) ID_


	3. Deseo concedido

**N/A: **_Primer capi sin corregir, lo sientoooo!!!_

El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo y Goku y Vegeta estaban tirados bajo un arbol cerca de un lago descansando. Vegeta, como previno el dia anterior, fue a buscar a su amigo antes del amanecer para salir en busca de las bolas de dragon.

Llevaba el radar fabricado por su esposa y eso facilito la labor hasta el punto de que, despues de unas 4 horas, tan solo les faltaba una por encontrar. Segun el radar, estaba cerca de su posicion asi que con el calor y el hambre que empezaba a atacarlos, decidieron tomarse un descanso.

- Y donde piensas hacerlo? - pregunto Goku echandole un vistazo rapido al saco que reposaba entre ellos.

- En el jardin de mi casa esta claro que no, habia pensado hacerlo en algun claro o por el estilo...- dejo las palabras en el aire - nunca se sabe como pueden reaccionar...

- Vegeta no creo que esto sea necesario. Los nengo nada tienen que hacer contra nosotros

Vegeta le miro con un brillo distinto en los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

- Goku, esa raza no sera muy numerosa pero crees que podriamos nosotros solos contra todo un planeta de ellos? - chisto con la lengua y sonrio de lado ante las pocas luces de su compañero - Aunque nos turnaramos entre todos los guerreros en algun momento debemos descansar o comer, parece mentira...

Goku abrio la boca para responderle, pero finalmente se encogio de hombros. En el fondo, tenia razon y no iba a rebatirle, hacia demasiado calor para discutir.

Pasados unos instantes en que nada se dijeron, Vegeta se puso en pie.

- Acabemos cuanto antes - y alzando el vuelo se metio de cabeza en el lago. Goku no tardo en seguirlo.

Bucearon hasta el fondo y removieron alguna roca, al fin dieron con la ultima bola que estaba enredada en un banco de corales. Goku tendio la mano hacia ella y la arranco de ahi sin problemas. Salieron a la superficie y la depositaron junto a las otras. Goku las contemplo con una sonrisa.

- Hacia mucho que no las veia todas juntas...

Vegeta cerro el saco con las bolas y se lo echo al hombro. No hizo comentarios.

- Vamonos - y emprendio el vuelo hacia la base de la torre de dios.

Ese emplazamiento era ideal para sus planes, apartado de toda civilizacion y con suficiente espacio para toda una raza. Ademas estaba rodeado de bosques y montañas que dificultaban el paso a cualquiera ajeno a sus intenciones. Mientras volaba hacia su destino pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Iba a resucitar a su pueblo, no tenia intenciones de liderarlos, y se habia planteado el dejarse ver, podria ver y oir a traves de Goku. Aunque fuera un tercera seria respetado y su matrimonio con una humana, el haber tenido hijos con ella no importaria, ademas de que su padre, Bardock, era alguien comprensivo y amaba a sus hijos. Pero el no podia decir lo mismo de su padre. Heredero del trono y responsable del legado de su raza, habia compartido lecho con una mujer que, a todas luces, seria insuficiente para su padre. Habia tenido hijos con ella pervirtiendo su sangre pura de principe de los saiyanos. Suspiro. El no iba a esconderse por ello. Estaba orgulloso de sus hijos, amaba a su esposa y ahora ella era "danshen" para el y asi deberia de ser para los demas.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Goku viraba su rumbo y descendia hacia tierra. Ya habian llegado. Vegeta hizo lo propio y una vez en tierra, deposito las bolas, una a una, en el suelo cerca de la base de la torre, pero, antes de llamar al dragon, debia explicarle un par de cosas a Goku...

- Tenemos un idioma propio y costumbres. Somos una raza completa con su folklore y su cultura... - estaba de pie mirando a las bolas que estaban a sus pies. Goku le miro extrañado.

- Jamas dijiste nada acerca de eso.

- No crei que hiciera falta que lo supieras. Y lo mejor sera que escondamos nuestra capacidad para convertirnos en super guerreros... Los saiyanos son un pueblo impresionable y suficiente tienen con el haber sido resucitados - le miro de medio lado y vio como Goku asentia en silencio.

Goku se situo junto a su amigo. Lo observo de reojo, estaba meditabundo y parecia incluso preocupado. Nunca antes lo habia visto asi. Supuso que lo que estaba a punto de hacer revolvia muchas cosas en su interior, cosas del pasado que creia olvidadas. Se solidarizo con el y fijo su vista en las bolas, en el suelo, empezaban a emitir un debil fulgor parpadeante. Alzo los brazos e invoco al dragon.

Las bolas se encendieron con un brillo casi cegador, los dos guerreros alzaron la vista cuando estas se elevaban. Un rayo de luz salio de ellas, oscureciendo el cielo y ese rayo de luz acabo convirtiendose en la silueta de un dragon majestuoso, con las fauces abiertas. Su voz retumbo provocando que los arboles cercanos se sacudieran.

- Quien me ha invocado y que deseo pedira?

Goku bajo los brazos y mirando a Vegeta le cedio la palabra.

Vegeta con los brazos cruzados y con la vista fija en el dragon casi susurro el deseo.

- Resucita a los saiyanos en este mismo punto al menos hasta que el planeta Nengo desaparezca.

El dragon entrecerro los ojos ante tal deseo.

- Ya sabes lo que pides?

Vegeta asintio. El dragon alzo su testuz al cielo cerrando los ojos.

- Deseo concedido.

La silueta desaparecio y las bolas de dragon convertidas en meros puntos de luz se dispersaron en siete direcciones distintas. Una brisa fria recorrio el lugar donde estaban. Goku y Vegeta de espaldas al valle empezaron a captar sonidos de voces. Eran exclamaciones de sorpresa y algun que otro grito llamandose los hermanos entre si. El primero en girarse fue Goku. Abrio los ojos de par en par, en el valle se extendia una autentica marea humana. Vegeta tras tomar aire, tambien se giro a contemplar el espectaculo.

Los saiyanos, a pesar de la sorpresa, eran guerreros disciplinados, el panico no recorrio sus filas y mantuvieron un orden establecido. Las unidades de combate estaban agrupadas, unas junto a otras, en espera de ordenes, todas encaradas hacia un punto en el centro del valle donde habia un circulo en el cual solo se intuia una persona. Vegeta y Goku alzaron el vuelo hacia ese punto. Mientras sobrevolaban la marea humana, distinguieron manos que los señalaban y voces que pronunciaban el nombre del principe. Goku no podia parar de mirar.

Al llegar al centro del valle descendieron y aterrizaron muy suave ante el rey de los saiyanos. Vegeta miro a su padre con los brazos cruzados sin guardar las formas ni el respeto que el protocolo le exigia. Goku, boquiabierto, no dejaba de mirar a todas partes. Veia a todos esos guerreros tan parecidos a el, con las colas enrolladas a la cintura, vigilantes.

El rey miro a su hijo, primero con una sonrisa de suficiencia y despues, tras el comportamiento indebido de su hijo que provoco un rumor persistente en la marea humana, con evidente disgusto. Fue el primero en hablar y lo hizo en un idioma rudo pero hermoso, repleto de sonidos guturales pero de sonoridad aterciopelada.

- Kash, injtar beredum est der? Est destar nijda saiya ent?

Vegeta nego con la cabeza y respondio a su padre con el lenguaje que hablaba desde hacia tanto tiempo.

- No, padre. Este planeta no es para vosotros, estais aqui para otra mision.

Los saiyanos que podian oir el intercambio pasaron la informacion a los que estaban mas alejados y asi en una cadena hasta que toda la raza estuvo enterada del comportamiento poco respetuoso de un hijo hacia un padre. El rey le habia hablado en el lenguaje propio de los de su raza y el principe habia respondido en el lenguaje comun, el que se usaba para hablar con el resto de razas. Un murmullo de desaprobacion invadio el valle. El rey fruncio el ceño, aun mas disgustado si cabe.

- Has perdido las maneras y las buenas formas, sera de vivir entre salvajes - el rey tenia un fuerte acento.

Vegeta chisto con la lengua.

- Ven y te lo explicare - No se sentia comodo hablando ahi en medio y sometido al escrutinio de los que se suponia eran sus siervos. Alzo el vuelo y su padre le siguio. Cuando Goku iba a seguirlos una mano agarro su muñeca y un hilo de voz sono a sus espaldas.

- Kakarott...- Goku se giro. En primer plano habia un hombre, era identico a el. Su cabello puntiagudo, unos ojos enormes que lo miraban como si fuera un sueño. En segundo plano, habia otro hombre, de frente ancha y cabello larguisimo, le miraba serio, sin alegria.

Goku abrio la boca de la sorpresa y olvidandose de Vegeta y su padre, se quedo alli con ellos, con una parte de su familia completamente desconocida. Bardock le abrazo, brevemente y con una sonrisa hizo que sus dos hijos se dieran la mano. El resto de guerreros se fueron acercando para examinar a Goku, este estaba en casi un estado de shock. Esa raza era sorprendente, mantenia las formas en todo momento pero la curiosidad era innata en ellos asi que cuando se vieron libres de su cabecilla se acercaron al recien llegado, que a todas luces les pertenecia y dieron rienda suelta a su curiosidad. Le preguntaron por su cola, como se llamaba ese planeta, que habia ocurrido con Freezer. Goku, centro de atencion, respondio claramente y rapido, guardandose algunos detalles. Su padre estaba cerca de el y deseaba quedarse a solas con el, para que le explicara cosas de su familia, de su madre...

En el linde del bosque, otra reunion familiar se estaba celebrando mucho mas tensa.

Vegeta y su padre discutian en voz baja y sin moverse de sus asientos, un par de tocones de arbol enfrentados. Usaban el idioma de los saiyanos pero para maldecir o expresar su furia usaban el comun.

La tarde ya estaba muy avanzada cuando padre e hijo se unieron al resto de su raza. El jolgorio se detuvo de repente. Goku disfrutaba de la compañia de sus congeneres y entre risas y anecdotas se habia olvidado por completo de su amigo. Al ver las caras de los miembros de la familia real el silencio cayo como una losa sobre el valle.

El rey alzo los brazos y los demas se postraron con una rodilla en el suelo. Bardock le dio un golpe a su hijo para que hiciera lo propio, Goku se arrodillo tambien entre su padre y su hermano. El rey reviso sus filas con altaneria, su hijo, detras de el con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido parecia masticar la rabia. Tras una mirada burlona hacia el hijo menor de Bardock inicio su discurso en comun. Les explico el por que de su regreso a la vida y el sistema utilizado. Les explico iban a consumar su venganza hacia una raza, un miembro de la cual les llevo a la destruccion. Y añadio, alzando aun mas la voz que el era el ultimo miembro de la familia real puesto que su hijo habia muerto largos años. Esto provoco que todas las miradas se alzaron hacia su rey y de este a su descendiente.

Vegeta aguanto el escrutinio con una sangre fria envidiable. El rey termino su discurso explicando que acamparian alli, que habilitaran una zona para dormir y que un comando fuera a cazar para proporcionar algo de comida.

Una vez terminado el discurso, los saiyanos como un perfecto engranaje, obedecieron las ordenes de su rey aun conmocionados por la noticia de la muerte de su principe.

Goku no comprendia ese concepto y su padre le explico.

- Eso significa que Vegeta ha sido desterrado de nuestra raza. Que ha sido desheredado y segun nuestras costumbres, el ha muerto para nosotros - giro su rostro hacia el principe que permanecia apartado del grueso del ejercito de saiyanos y estos evitaban pasar cerca de el.

- Y por que? - pregunto Goku sorprendido.

- Pueden haber varios motivos, tu has vivido con el todo este tiempo. Tu sabras que haya podido hacer. Pero debe haber sido muy grave. Tan solo existe otro caso de destierro y fue a un guerrero mediocre que se nego obedecer ordenes directas pero en ningun momento se declaro su muerte hacia nuestra raza. Vegeta ha tenido que provocar la ira del rey para que este declare su muerte...

Goku suspiro y miro a Vegeta. Creia que ya era hora de regresar a casa y de paso, aclarar esa situacion. No creia que fuera esto lo que esperaba su amigo resucitando a su raza.


	4. Sagrada

Vegeta volaba serio y callado junto a Goku. Este ultimo rumiaba la manera de romper el hielo y poder preguntarle la causa de su destierro. Pero fue Vegeta quien, sin avisar, viro el rumbo para acabar aterrizando en las afueras de la ciudad.

- Ni una palabra a nadie, Kakarot- le dijo cuando lo tuvo frente a el.

- Pero Vegeta, mi padre... me ha contado... ¿que ha pasado?!

Vegeta se cruzo de brazos, fruncio el ceño y miro hacia la ciudad que en esos momentos emitia fulgores encendidos al anochecer.

- Eso es algo que me atañe a mi, no te importa.

- Pero somos amigos...

- No somos amigos, estupido!!

Ahora le tocaba el turno a Goku de fruncir el ceño.

- Yo soy tu amigo al igual que Bulma es... - y se callo de repente. ¡Como podia haber sido tan tonto! Todo esto habia sido por ella, y tal como lo pensaba se arriesgo a poner el dedo en la llaga y preguntar directamente - Ha sido por ella, verdad?

Vegeta suspiro, a Goku no necesitaba mas para saber que habia acertado. Vegeta prosiguio.

- Los saiyanos son muy tradicionales, respetan la cultura y las tradiciones. En tu caso, tu matrimonio con una mujer ajena a nuestra raza no tiene apenas importancia. Entre los nuestros hay pocas mujeres, y eran reservadas a los guerreros con mas aptitudes asi que el resto debia buscarse la vida siempre respetando unos parametros minimos para que, por ejemplo, no rondara por el espacio ningun saiyano de color verde... - Goku tuvo que esforzarse para no imaginar tal sujeto y reirse - Pero mi caso... sigo siendo el Principe, el legitimo heredero de un imperio y de una raza. Mi sangre no debe ser mezclada con otras razas y de ahi, el desaire hacia mi raza y mi destierro, he quebrantado una norma, una ley, un proceder y una tradicion milenarias. Soy compañero de una mujer de una raza inferior fisicamente y tengo hijos mestizos - Vegeta se sento en una piedra algo abatido, Goku parpadeo incredulo, jamas le habia visto de ese modo. Era tan cercano...

- Pero se podra solucionar, Bulma es magnifica y tus hijos tambien. Trunks es poderoso y Bra muy inteligente. Seguro que cuando tu padre les conozca cambiara de opinion respecto a vosotros.

Vegeta miro a Goku y sonrio por un instante.

- Esa situacion no se dara nunca. Mi padre no conocera a mi familia. Me ha dicho que los deje y que me una a el. Tras derrotar a los nengo, quiere que vaya con el e instauremos nuestro reino. " Total, es una terricola" y se ha reido... Je, la risa se le ha cortado de golpe cuando le he dicho lo peor que podria haberle dicho...

Goku se rascaba la cabeza. Para el, toda esta cultura que parecia ancestral y que era propia y esas costumbres que tambien deberian haber sido suyas se le escapaban. Asi lo dijo y entonces, Vegeta, quiza porque estaba pasando por un momento sensible decidio darle algun conocimiento a Goku.

- Al contrario que pueda parecer, los saiyanos pese a nuestra rudeza y fuerza fisica, tenemos un lenguaje completo y complejo. Muchos han intentado hallar el origen de tal lenguaje y lo unico que han hallado han sido, mitos, leyendas y rumores... Bien, en nuestro lenguaje, varias palabras pueden significar lo mismo pero la diferencia es la importancia...- al ver la cara de Goku y comprender que no entendia ni media, suspiro, y paso a los ejemplos practicos- HIJO en saiyano se puede traducir de diversas formas: AKA, KAH... segun la palabra que utilices, sabras el rango, poder de tu hijo o estima que tu tienes hacia tu hijo. La palabra que indica mas rango o mas poder, es KASH, con la que mi padre me ha interpelado antes... Una cosa similar ocurre cuando se toma esposa: DANKA, DANMA... o DANSHEN, que es como he llamado a Bulma ante mi padre...

Goku que comprendia y estaba fascinado por las palabras y la actitud de Vegeta, pregunto.

- Y que significa DANSHEN?

- Traducido, mas o menos, seria SAGRADA. Para los saiyanos, esa palabra indica que quien la pronuncia esta - un nuevo suspiro- dispuesto a perderlo todo por la portadora de la palabra.

Bajo la voz hasta callarse. Habia desnudado su alma ante su mortal enemigo. Goku no hizo ni dijo nada, solo asimilaba la informacion, comprendia lo que significaba para Vegeta la situacion: dejaba a su pueblo, su verdadero pueblo, por una mujer, por Bulma. Ese hombre, amoral y potencial asesino, sentia un amor tan profundo que habia dejado sus convicciones, sus ideales apartados solo por ella. Goku sonrio feliz evitando preguntarse si el podria hacer lo mismo en una situacion similar. Le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Vegeta disimulando su preocupacion.

- Vamonos. Nuestras mujeres deben estar esperandonos, pero por el camino, enseñame algo mas de ese idioma...

Vegeta alzo el vuelo junto a Goku. Rumbo a la ciudad, el primero iba enseñandole alguna nocion basica del idioma de los saiyanos y hacia un esfuerzo tremendo por no reirse de Goku que resulto ser tan torpe con la lengua como fuerte en el combate.

Al poco llegaron a la ciudad y aterrizaron en el jardin de la Corporacion. Vegeta busco a Bulma con la mirada, al localizarla, le hizo un simple gesto para que se reuniera con el alejados de oidos indiscretos, ella obedecio.

En seguida la puso al corriente de lo que habia ocurrido.

- Debeis iros de aqui- finalizo.

- Como que nos vayamos!!- Bulma apreto los puños de rabia. Ella queria hacerle lado a su hombre. Un hombre que estaba completamente entregado a ella y era reciproco y no pensaba darse tan facil por vencida- Pienso quedarme aqui, ayudandote, ayudandoos con mis inventos como siempre he hecho!!

- Bulma! Ahora que mi padre sabe que existis y que yo existo, no dudo que intente que yo regrese con el. Y lo unico que se lo impide sois vosotros. Mi familia es lo que me ata en este planeta, sin familia, ya no hay union y podria volar con ellos a donde fuera, lo entiendes?

Bulma iba a replicar pero la chispa de desesperacion en la ultima pregunta de su esposo asi como la suplica silenciosa de sus ojos, apaciguo sus ganas de discutir, su lucha por permanecer ahi y acatar los deseos de su marido. Tras un fugaz beso en los labios, salio para buscar a sus hijos y preparar su marcha. De momento se instalarian con el Maestro Roshi, a pesar de la mala cara que puso Vegeta porque opinaba que ese viejo era un cerdo y encima compartia casa con el insecto ese de Yamcha.

Xixi le pregunto a Goku, estaba cabizbajo y silencioso. Sonreia sin ganas y respondia abstraido a las preguntas de sus hijos.

- Que te ocurre?

Goku la miro. Al verla ahi supo que tambien se sacrificaria como Vegeta, cambiaria un reino por ella y por sus hijos. Le sonrio y le explico el resumen de la jornada.

Poco a poco la casa fue silenciandose. Todo era placido en la noche. Se oian a los grillos cantar en el jardin y el trafico nocturno y lejano de la autopista a lo lejos. En su habitacion, Vegeta miraba como dormia Bulma. Debian descansar para el dia siguiente. El volveria a reunirse con su padre para explicarle su plan y a Bulma le aguardaba un largo viaje hasta la casa del Maestro, pero no podia dormir. Su cerebro adormilado por los años de paz habia despertado con fuerza por la nueva amenaza y le prevenia de posibles ataques sorpresa asi que decidio quedarse de guardia.

Y el cerebro de Vegeta nunca se equivocaba. A varios quilometros de alli, Su Majestad el Rey Vegeta de los Saiyanos planeaba el regreso de su querido hijo a su raza con la ayuda de unos pocos escogidos. Uno de ellos era Bardock, fiel a la corona y crucial por la relacion que mantenia su hijo Kakarott con el principe.

Bardock escuchaba en silencio y asentia de vez en cuando a las palabras del rey a la vez que, la parte de su mente mas rebelde fraguaba una especie de plan para que el principe pudiera disfrutar por mas tiempo de su vida matrimonial.


	5. Planes reales

Al amanecer Bulma y los chicos se despedian de su padre aprovechando aun la quietud que reinaba en la Corporacion. Bra se quejaba de su huida precipitada, no le habia dado tiempo a despedirse de todos sus amigos, Trunks alegaba que tenia asuntos por resolver que se uniria mas tarde, una mirada seria de su padre los hizo callar. Ambos subieron a la aeronave esperando a Bulma.

- V, ten cuidado... - le miraba. Sabia que algo no iba bien del todo en el interior de su hombre. Con las prisas del viaje no habian podido hablar y ahora que los chavales discutian en la nave, Bulma habia encontrado un momento, aunque fuera corto. Por eso le llamo V, como solia llamarle en los momentos de mas intimidad y confianza cuando nadie les oia o les veia y el se convertia en un autentico principe y la hacia sentir como a su reina.- Nosotros estaremos bien.

- Lo se y yo ire con cuidado, ya lo sabes - solto una de sus sonrisas ladeadas, que le conferian un aire malevolo y tremendamente atractivo.- Y vigila con esos dos, que acabaran despellejandose.- Ambos miraron hacia la nave, los chicos estaban en plena discusion y parecia acalorada. Ambos sonrieron.

- Discuten como el perro y el gato...

- Es lo que ven en casa, que quieres?

- Al menos que sus reconcilicianes no sean como las nuestras...

- Humph!

Bulma rio divertida, le encantaba provocarle distintas reacciones a Vegeta. Su risa se apago y los cuerpos se unieron. No habia explicaciones solo los dos tuvieron la necesidad de hacerlo, unieron sus bocas en un beso que sellaba un amor que ahora estaba amenazado, pero junto al sello reposaba la promesa del amor eterno. Bulma estaba segura que Vegeta no daria su brazo a torcer y Vegeta sabia que Bulma estaria alli siempre, esperandole, ocurriera lo que ocurriera.

Se separaron. La nave despego llevandose consigo lo unico que ataba a Vegeta a una actitud moderada. Les amaba profundamente aunque jamas lo diria en voz alta pero notaba que el amor en esa situacion era un impedimento. Teniendolos lejos mataba dos pajaros de un tiro: por un lado, estarian protegidos y a salvo, por el otro, podria abandonarse a dar rienda suelta a su sed asesina, si alguien le amenazaba se desharia de el sin pensar despues en la cara que pondria su familia. Su batalla personal habia empezado en el momento en que su raza poso los pies en la Tierra y ahora iba a plantarles cara con toda seguridad. Alzo el vuelo para reunirse con su padre.

Llego al campamento. Los saiyanos estaban ajetreados comprobando armaduras, entrenando... Cruzo el campamento sin complejos, los guerreros apartaban la vista a su paso como si quisieran que el fuera invisible, pero el principe, altanero, mantenia la cabeza alta y destilaba confianza en si mismo. Por el rabillo del ojo capto un movimiento extraño, alguien le hacia señas desde el linde del bosque, alejado de los demas, era Bardock. Dirigio sus pasos hacia alli, nadie le molesto ni le increpo, el ser invisible para su raza tenia sus ventajas.

Bardock le esperaba oculto entre la vegetacion, el no era transparente para el resto.

- Principe... - le saludo de manera respetuosa como marcaban los canones - debo hablar con vos.

- Bardock, no malgastes tu buena educacion conmigo o ayer no oiste lo que dijo tu rey? Yo ya no pertenezco a esta raza - Vegeta cruzado de brazos le observaba. Sabia que ese tipo que tenia delante pertenecia al circulo mas proximo del rey y que le saludara asi y mas aun, que hablara con el significaba que algo ocurria.

- Bien, como quera... quieras, Vegeta - sonrio levemente y se apoyo en un arbol.- Ayer mantuvimos una reunion con el rey y creo que deberias estar al corriente de lo que se hablo...

Bardock enseguida le puso en conocimiento de lo tratado la noche anterior y estrecho los ojos cuando el principe se limito a sonreir y asentir.

- Mi familia esta a buen recaudo, soy hijo de mi padre, se como funciona su mente.

Bardock suspiro aliviado. Siempre se habia mantenido fiel a la familia real, al rey y no le hacia gracia traicionarlo, pero no podia negar que el principe siempre le parecio que seria un mejor rey para su pueblo, despues de todo el actual les llevo a la destruccion. Sacudio la cabeza intentando sacudirse tales pensamientos.

- De todas formas no estan del todo protegidos, tu padre enviara a un par de asesinas especialmente tras tu mujer...

Vegeta clavo los ojos en el. Esa ultima revelacion le parecio excesiva. Entre los guerreros habian pocas mujeres, se las entrenaba igual en el arte de la lucha pero por su peculiar belleza recibian un entrenamiento especial desde el momento en que maduraban y dejaban atras la niñez. Se las especializaba en infiltraciones y asesinatos silenciosos. Normalmente los muertos no tenian ni idea de quien los habia matado, las guerreras se colaban donde fuera por una ventana o un balcon en completo silencio y usando una daga o una pizca de veneno eliminaban a la competencia, normalmente la del rey, puesto que la faccion del ejercito que reunia a las mujeres estaba directamente bajo sus ordenes. Asi que su padre estaba decidido a sacar la artilleria pesada. Sabia que ni siquiera Trunks era rival para esas mujeres y cerro los ojos un momento pensando en las variantes.

- No pense que llegaria tan lejos

- Esta decidido

- Por que me avisas, Bardock? - el principe torcio la cabeza mirando a su interlocutor. Sabia que ese hombre se habia mantenido fiel a la corona y eso era una traicion con todas las de la ley.

- Me das envidia, tu y mi hijo. Os envidio. Ademas, esto no es justo. Has podido reconstruir tu vida tras pasar a saber cuantos años bajo el yugo de Freezer, creo que eres feliz y ni siquiera tu padre tiene derecho a arrebatartelo- le miro serio. En esos momentos Vegeta vio claramente que era el padre de Son Goku, su misma mirada y la intensidad en la voz sincera. Vegeta no pudo por mas que sonreir, se acerco a el y le dio unas palmadas tranquilizadoras en un brazo.

- Gracias- le dijo. No añadio nada mas y salio volando a reunirse con su padre dejando a Bardock alli.

Este no tardo en salir de su escondite y reunirse con su otro hijo, Raditz, que lo esperaba junto con otros guerreros. Padre e hijo se miraron y se comprendieron, no necesitaban mas para entenderse.


	6. Makash

Vegeta se reunió con su padre y otros guerreros de alto rango para seguir discutiendo la estrategia a seguir. Eso le aburría enormemente y le exasperaba, para los guerreros todo se solucionaba de la misma forma: yendo a por ellos y eliminandolos pero este caso era distinto. Los enemigos eran numerosos, bien preparados y bastante poderosos se debían emplear al maximo para derrotarles.

Las discusiones no tardaron en llegar, de los alli presentes pocos se fiaban del principe caido en desgracia por culpa de una humana, creian que exageraba. Ni siquiera la intervencion de Raditz y Nappa que tambien conocieron a Freezer de cerca pudieron hacer cambiar las opiniones generales.

La tarde declinaba y su majestad dio por concluida la reunion. El ambiente entre los estrategas estaba tenso y se decidio dar paso a algun leve refrigerio para levantar los animos.

Vegeta se separó de los miembros de su raza mientras preparaban la cena. Estaba sentado sobre el tocon de un arbol y miraba hacia las estrellas. Pensaba en como habia cambiado todo, en como habia cambiado el. Ahora se sentia extraño entre los suyos, ahora los veia como barbaros y añoraba a su familia. Sobretodo añoraba a Bulma. Sonrio sin quererlo: a esas horas ellos dos estarian discutiendo por la cena, que si hay poca cantidad de comida, que si te estas retrasando, sube y lavate las manos... Todas las cenas empezaban igual ante la desesperacion de sus hijos, pero tambien concluian igual: en un silencio aspero que en la intimidad se convertia en susurros. La suave brisa soplo y casi le parecio notar el suave aroma de los cabellos de ella.

Un silbido le distrajo. Raditz estaba a sus espaldas. Se habia acercado sigiloso y tan distraido estaba que ni habia notado su ki. El recien llegado se situo junto a el y Vegeta se desplazo un poco para hacerle un sitio en su tocon.

- Je, je, je, esto jamas lo hubieras hecho antes.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, makash(1).

Raditz sonrio ante la palabra. Vegeta siguio mirando hacia las estrellas.

- Si. Ahora hasta eres padre.

Vegeta miro a su interlocutor y le sonrio.

- Quien lo hubiera imaginado.

Raditz no pudo por mas que reirse. En su recuerdo persistia el Vegeta orgulloso, terco y duro, el cambio en la vida de su makash le trajo una tremenda sorpresa, pero no podia decir que fuera desagradable. Por un momento se sintio traicionado: el dio la vida en la Tierra para su futura conquista por parte de ellos y Vegeta habia pasado completamente de ello a pesar de su sacrificio. Luego, Goku le explico gran parte de la historia, qué fue lo sucedido en Namek y demás y se alegro y enorgullecio de haberle conocido.

- Asi que danken...- dijo mirandole de reojo- me gustaria conocerla...

Vegeta paro su risa en seco. Conocia esa mirada.

- Raditz...- le respondio en un tono de voz que no daba lugar a malos entendidos.

- Eh! Tranquilo!! Jamas dañaria a la esposa de mi makash.

- No creo que a ella le guste conocerte.

Raditz fruncio el ceño y añadio.

- Tampoco soy tan feo, no?

Vegeta meneo la cabeza ante la respuesta de su amigo, Raditz rio y le palmeo en la espalda. El aroma de la cena les llegaba hasta alli y Raditz sentia como si no tuviera estomago.

- Bajemos a cenar, makash.

- Ve tu primero, mejor para ti que no te vean con el caido- la voz de Vegeta habia sonado totalmente falta de sentimiento, ni odio, ni rencor, ni alegria, nada. Raditz se sintio triste por un momento. Esto no debia ser asi. Suspiro y obedecio a su principe precediendole a la cena.

Cuando Vegeta llego cerca del asado y capto su olor en plena nariz sintio como se retorcian sus tripas. Sabia que en su pueblo la comida era casi sagrada y ni siquiera a el, un miembro desterrado le prohibirian el comer, asi que se sirvio un buen trozo y le dio un par de generosos mordiscos. Claro que sus idas y venidas eran ignoradas por el resto de saiyanos que hacian lo imposible para mantenerse a almenos a un metro de distancia de el(2).

A el le resultaba perfecto, podia comer sin ser molestado y observar con cierta holgura a su alrededor. Su pueblo estaba alli reunido, Nappa le habia hablado muchas veces de ese tipo de reuniones y jamas se pudo imaginar del todo como serian, ahora estaba en una de ellas pero se mantenia al margen de todo.

Perdio el apetito de repente, no estaba a gusto con su raza que al fin y al cabo eran unos desconocidos para el, tiro el hueso que roia distraido y apartandose del grupo, alzo el vuelo hacia su casa. Ni siquiera se preocupo de buscar a Goku, el estaba aceptado dentro de la sociedad saiya asi que podia disfrutar de la compañia de sus congeneres.

Corporacion Capsula estaba completamente desierta. Aterrizo en el jardin donde unas horas antes se habia despedido de su esposa e hijos. No habia ninguna luz encendida, incluso sus suegros se habian marchado, aprovecharon para hacer un viaje a no se que lugar exotico y alargar la celebracion del cumpleaños de la madre de Bulma.

Vegeta entro arrastrando los pies. Jamas penso que los echaria tanto de menos, para sus adentros se reia de si mismo. El orgulloso y cruel guerrero perdido como un niño en una casa a oscuras. Fue a la cocina y bebio leche directamente de la botella. Le encantaba y Bulma jamas le dejaba hacerlo. La vacio y tiro el envase.

Subio a su habitacion y se tiro sobre la cama aun vestido. Olfateo sin querer la almohada y capto el aroma de su mujer. Se revolvio y resoplo no queria ni pensar en lo que estaria haciendo a esas horas alli mismo. Clavo la vista en el techo y coloco las manos tras la cabeza. Quiza un cigarro le fuera bien(3).

Rebusco en los cajones de la mesilla y alli estaba, un paquete medio vacio. Lo tomo, cogio un cigarro y lo prendio. Exhalo el humo lentamente. Observo como las volutas de humo se caracoleaban y se esfumaban.

Apago el cigarro a medias, ese sopor le mataba. Fumar no era lo mismo sin Bulma y mucho menos el dormir en esa habitacion. Penso que en otra estancia de la casa seria mejor o incluso entrar en su camara de gravedad algo abandonada, por cierto.

Salio de nuevo al jardin pero su instinto le decia que algo ocurria. No estaba solo en su casa y al concentrarse puedo distinguir tres kis distintos cerca de el ocultados con gran pericia.

Se quedo alli plantado esperando a que ellas vinieran.

**N/A:** _Las notas son las originales de hace un año, ni me he molestado en cambiarlas, lo sé pero creo que están bastante bien tal cual. Espero que el sistema este de los numeritos al lado de cada palabra vaya bien y os sea claro._

_(1)makash: palabrita extraida de mi estupendo idioma saiyajin inventado que significa hermano. Como en el capitulo 4 anterior explica el mismo Vegeta, el vocabulario de los saiyas es rico y complejo aplicando distintos rangos a cada palabra. En este caso, MAKASH, podria ser traducido como el hermano mas querido o algo similar. En la epoca en que Raditz y Vegeta estuvieron bajo las ordenes de Freezer, estaba claro que Vegeta era el principe y Raditz el lacayo pero he querido imaginar que, por su supuesta cercania de edad y compartir el mismo trauma de perderlo todo a tan temprana edad, crecieran mas unidos extrapolando la relacion principe-lacayo. Me habeis entendido, no?_

_(2)Los saiyanos son un pueblo compacto y de todos es conocido el tremendo apetito que tenian. Por eso me he tomado la libertad de plantear una especie de cena macro-familiar: varias hogueras encendidas donde se asa la carne cazada. Los saiyas pululan alrededor comiendo de aqui y de alla entablando conversaciones con otros saiyas y compartiendo unos instantes de camaderia y risas. En un pueblo guerrero y conquistador, creo que estos momentos son relajantes y beneficiosos para todos._

_(3)Vegeta fuma!! Pero no vayais a pensar. Es un chico sano y demas, pero vive con Bulma que parece una fumadora empedernida es normal que el alguna vez quisiera probarlo y al final la acompañara a ella en el tradicional cigarro de "despues de". Tambien ha probado el alcohol pero su limite son dos cervezas y rubias (que normalmente son las de menor graduacion). No es ningun vicioso pero al contrario de Goku, nunca ha sido lo suficientemente inocente como para no coquetear con los "vicios malos". Aparte que me parecio gracioso incluir este detalle._


	7. Las saiyanas a las órdenes del Rey

Y aparecieron.

Las tres mujeres se plantaron ante el caminando tranquilas de entre las sombras del jardín sin intenciones de atacar. Las tres vestían ropas ligeras, nada de armaduras o piezas pesantes y llevaban la cola enrollada a su cintura. Vegeta tan solo sabia de ellas lo que Nappa le había explicado: las saiyanas especializadas en asesinatos encubiertos normalmente actuaban en grupos de tres, siendo una de ellas la maestra y las otras dos discípulas en distinto grado de aprendizaje.

Las dos mujeres más jóvenes que tenía delante permanecían serias, una llevaba el cabello recogido en una tirante coleta hacia atrás y la otra lo llevaba corto como un chico. Ambas eran de cabello oscuro y ojos aun más oscuros. En cambio, la que tomo la posición central y por tanto, la maestra, llevaba el cabello suelto, oscuro como el de sus compañeras pero cruzado por estrechas hebras que brillaban plateadas a la luz de la luna. Esta era la única que sonreía. Se inclino ante Vegeta en un remiendo de reverencia y este no supo si era para burlarse o se ceñía al protocolo.

El guerrero espero cruzándose de brazos mientras las observaba. Las jóvenes tomaron posiciones rodeándolo y la mayor quedo frente a el.

- Minya est- coloco los brazos en jarras- Ora, manae, nesta-le us danken.

Vegeta sonrió levemente.

- Se a lo que venís pero llegáis tarde, ella no esta. Marchaos y decidle a vuestro rey que habéis fracasado.

Minya, la maestra, rió.

- No esperábamos otra cosa, manae. Pero nos debemos a vuestro padre.

- Marchaos, perdéis el tiempo- Vegeta tenso sus músculos listo para el combate. Nappa también le explico que las mujeres eran extremadamente rápidas y ladinas y convenía estar preparado con ellas. En cambio, las mujeres no denotaban ninguna actitud guerrera, al contrario, parecían aliviadas. Aunque también podría tratarse de una simple estratagema. Vegeta empezaba a odiar verdaderamente esa situación.

- Debemos matar a la danken del manae- Minya estaba seria y miraba fijamente al príncipe- pero...- miro a las otras dos mujeres por un momento- Ellas serian capaces, yo no- y su voz denoto tristeza.

Ante tal afirmación Vegeta se relajo. Parpadeo y contemplo a la aguerrida saiyana. No cabía duda de que era buena, su constitución y sus movimientos felinos la delataban por eso sus palabras, que contradecían su naturaleza, le sorprendieron. Frunció el ceño y la miro desconfiado, volvió a cruzarse de brazos esperando una explicación.

Minya hizo un gesto con la cabeza y sus pupilas parecieron desvanecerse en el aire dejándolos solos.

- Ellas obedecerán cualquier orden mía sin pensar, y jamás me traicionaran- aclaro cazando al vuelo la mirada interrogativa del príncipe.

- ¿Como puedes estar tan segura de ello? Como bien has dicho, os debéis al rey.

Minya sonrió casi maternal:

- No nos conoces. Es difícil de explicar pero nosotras tenemos fuerza dentro del gobierno. No participamos activamente, pero se nos tiene en cuenta. Somos un cuerpo de elite que siempre ha ayudado a la casa real a solucionar sus problemas, por eso nos tienen en alta estima y todo el mundo sabe que somos peligrosas y gozamos de los favores del rey y su sequito. Aun así, no somos bobas y por encima de todo protegemos a las nuestras. Nosotras nos debemos al rey pero por encima de el nos debemos a la reina. Ellas- haciendo un gesto hacia las sombras en referencia a sus discípulas- no conocieron a la reina, la mas grande que jamás existió. Ella hizo grandes cosas por su clan y dañar a su único hijo seria una traición.

Vegeta la miro y no supo que decir. Estaba dispuesto a pelear a vida o muerte, estaba dispuesto a plantar cara pero jamás imagino que iba a enfrentarse tan de cerca a su pasado. Minya nombro a su madre. ¿Por qué no estaba ella hache? Nappa siempre eludió las preguntas del joven príncipe acerca de su madre. Al final, se canso de recibir el silencio por respuesta y olvido sus preguntas. Y ahora, en mitad de la noche, esas preguntas volvieron a saltar a su mente. Debía organizarse primero y luego interrogar a su interlocutora. Debía mantener la compostura y la sangre fría, no quería dejar traslucir nada de lo que sucedía en su interior.

Un silbido agudo sonó en la noche y la mujer alzo la cabeza alerta. El príncipe seguía atribulado con sus propios pensamientos y reacciono tardío.

- Yo te buscare, manae. Ora, Vegeta, Lera kash- y Minya se evaporo en el aire como sus discípulas.

El sol despuntaba por el horizonte y Vegeta seguía encaramado en la barandilla de su bacón. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche pero no le importaba. Sabia que sin Bulma no dormiría y tras la conversación de la noche anterior se resigno a ello por completo. En toda la noche no paro de darle vueltas a lo que había acontecido. Necesitaba información y debía de ser fidedigna, el problema era que no sabía a quien recurrir. Estaba claro que Minya volvería a presentarse ante el cuando ella quisiera y seria inútil buscarla, Raditz tampoco le servia, se criaron juntos y estaría tan pez como el acerca de las costumbres. Nappa jamás se alejaría del lado de su señor. Bardock quizá era su ultima esperanza pero tampoco podía hablar con el abiertamente. El sol casi había salido completamente cuando dio con la solución: lo mejor seria acudir al rey. Se rió de si mismo al pensarlo pero era perfecto. El rey sabría todo lo debido acerca de las costumbres y demás de los saiyajins pero debía evitar deliberadamente sacar el tema de la reina. Estaba convencido que su excelsísima majestad reiría de buen grado ante la petición de su inculto y desheredado hijo y, en un acto caritativo, le brindaría toda la información posible. Era una locura pero no perdía nada por probarlo.

El sol casi se ocultaba en el horizonte y Vegeta entro resplandeciente en la cocina. Bebió directamente de la botella de leche de la nevera y se sentó a la mesa. Su padre, el rey magnifico en un acto de benevolencia le había proporcionado toda la información necesaria. La única pega es que estaba toda por escrito en el grueso volumen que tenia delante de él. Si quería ponerse al día no podría entretenerse. Abrió el libro y soltó un bufido. El libro estaba escrito en su lengua natal. Nappa le había enseñado bien pero eran muchos años de no practicarlo y lo tenía algo anquilosado. Vio claramente que esa seria su segunda noche de no pegar ojo pero no le importo y empezó a leer:

_BREVE INTRODUCCION A LA CULTURA SAIYANA (ANONIMO)_

**N/A: **_Último capi que tengo escrito y este deberia de estar corregido (empece por el ultimo y luego segui con el primero, en fin) Lamento dejaros a medias pero si realmente me siento presionada por todos vosotros quiza me replantee el seguirlo. Y nada mas. Un beso, un saludete y nos vemos!!_


	8. Visita inesperada

Al alba cerró el libro de un manotazo. Se había saltado diversas partes, por ejemplo, dónde enardecía el espíritu saiyano y describía con todo lujo de detalles la vida de ejemplares guerreros que llevaban los miembros de tan ilustre raza y etc.

A él le interesaban los asuntos más banales. La jerarquía, la división social, al menos el genial autor anónimo del libro se molestó en mencionarlo. Ahora ya tenía una idea de cómo funcionaba todo y comprendía mejor las palabras de Minya.

El futuro rey tenía plena libertad para escoger esposa aunque debía ceñirse a ciertas reglas. La escogida debía de ser poderosa y seguir las leyes de forma escrupulosa. Podía ser hermosa o fea, alta o baja, muda, sorda o ciega pero con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerse respetar y a su vez, tener una conducta sin mácula.

Si era cierto todo lo que ponía en el libro, había pocas mujeres que reunieran tantos requisitos ya que las leyes eran muchas y tocaban varios campos, así que el futuro rey siempre, o casi, terminaba uniéndose a una mujer perteneciente a las _dianka, _el grupo al que dedujo pertenecía Minya y su madre.

Para su frustración en el libro aparecía poca información sobre ellas aunque entre líneas, el libro insinuaba que formaban un clan cerrado e independiente. Aunque no estuviera reconocido sus opiniones eran importantes y su apoyo, vital para la realeza.

Poco más se podía leer sobre ellas, sólo lo más corriente y que ya le explicó Minya y Nappa en su momento, que viajaban en grupos de tres, que eran muy listas y que era mucho mejor tenerlas como amigas que como enemigas.

Bien, al menos, no podía decir que fueran amigas pero tenía claro que no eran enemigas.

La idea le hizo sonreír como si se riera de si mismo y se levantó de su asiento. Estiró sus brazos hacia el techo y un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios. Notó como los huesos de su espalda se estiraban y rechinaban y casi al unísono, su estómago rugió reclamándole algo de comida.

Le pareció una excelente idea y se marchó hacia la cocina de la antes muy ruidosa casa.

Muy lejos de allí, Bulma y su hija Bra estaban tumbadas tomando el sol en casa del viejo maestro Roshi para regocijo de este último.

El viejo verde estaba asomado a la ventana del salón observándolas. Ambas eran muy parecidas y muy guapas. Bulma era una mujer adulta, madura pero conservaba ese cuerpo espectacular y una piel pálida que prometía ser muy suave. Su hija, era menos exuberante que su madre pero igual de atractiva y tan joven, tan virginal…

Con una mano se restregó la nariz para limpiar una pequeña gota de sangre que empezaba a asomar, de repente, la visión gloriosa de las dos mujeres al sol se vio interrumpida por una sombra.

- ¿No te da vergüenza? A tu edad…

El maestro Roshi miró a Trunks por encima de sus gafas de sol con evidente fastidio.

- Niño, tú no te metas- con ambas manos intentó apartarlo de ahí sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Quieres que se lo diga a mi padre?- Trunks esgrimió una sonrisa de triunfo.

El anciano cejó en su empeño y rezongando por lo bajo se dirigió al interior de la casa. Trunks sonrió satisfecho y fue a sentarse en la arena junto a su madre y hermana.

- ¿Cuánto crees que tendremos que estar aquí, mamá?

La mujer se retiró las gafas y miró a su hijo.

- Ni idea. Imagino que tu padre nos avisará cuando todo se calme.

Trunks frunció el ceño. Bulma sonrió y volvió a colocarse las gafas de sol. Sabía sobradamente que a su hijo esa situación no le hacía gracia, era un guerrero fuerte y entrenado, había probado su valía y ahora tenía que estar allí, refugiándose de un posible ataque.

Intentó hacerle comprender que él estaba allí como guardián. Nadie podría enfrentarse dignamente a un grupo de saiyanos si decidían presentarse allí. No le convenció y notaba que cada día estaba más ausente. Muchas noches se sentaba en la arena, cerca de la orilla del mar y miraba a las estrellas.

En cambio su hija se había acomodado. Al principio se indignó porque no podría ir al instituto ni salir de compras ni charlar con sus amigas, pero el estar en una casa en mitad del océano tomando el sol y bebiendo batidos todo el día lo compensó con creces.

En cuanto a ella, la zozobra la acompañaba cada día y cada noche. Se comportaba de manera frívola como siempre, le daba a Roshi una bofetada en la calva si intentaba propasarse y se dedicaba a crear pequeños robots sentada en la mesa del comedor. Pero por las noches, la zozobra cobraba vida y se hacía fuerte y se enroscaba a su alrededor.

No sabía nada de su marido, ni de qué ocurría y vigilaba constantemente por si aparecía algún extraño por el horizonte. Secretamente, creó un objeto que imitaba el poder de su marido y amigos en detectar el ki a distancia basándose en los aparatos usados por los saiyanes. Estaba escondido en un cajón de su cómoda y cada noche, antes de acostarse lo encendía y lo enfocaba hacia distintos puntos como si fuera un radar.

- ¿Por qué no lo llamamos?- su hija se había quitado las gafas y la miraba sentada en su hamaca. Junto a ella, Trunks tenía la misma mirada suplicante.

Suspiró y acabó cediendo.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Vegeta acababa de salir del baño y estaba vistiéndose con la mente aun puesta en las _dianka_ y sobretodo en Minya. Quería volver a verla y hablar con ella.

El teléfono sonó. Descolocado, reaccionó al segundo timbrazo y antes de responder miró en la ventana del aparato por si reconocía el número.

Y tanto que lo reconoció, era demasiado largo como para olvidarlo.

- ¿Vegeta?

- Hola, Bulma- oyó como su mujer chistaba con la lengua ante el saludo tan poco entusiasta.

- Creí que te alegrarías aunque fuera un poco de que te llamáramos.

- No he pedido que me llamárais- oyó una pequeña confusión al otro lado del hilo. Sonrió con un poco de maldad.

Imaginaba perfectamente a Bulma indignada por la respuesta intentando responderle de forma hiriente mientras su hija agarraba el auricular y Trunks impedía que su madre iniciara una nueva disputa. No se equivocó, la voz de Bra sonó:

- Papi, te echamos de menos. ¿Cuándo podremos volver?

Se le caía la baba ante ese papi pero ni muerto lo reconocería.

- No lo sé, hija. Ya os avisaré.

- ¿Y cómo estás? Estamos muy preocupados, mamá espera que no te metas en ningún lío y que vayas con cuidado.

- Dile a tu madre que no se preocupe. Estaré bien. ¿Y vosotros cómo estáis?

Bra sonrió. Su padre tenía una relación distinta con cada miembro de su familia. Con Bulma era poco cariñoso en público y siempre la contradecía pero sabía que la amaba con locura, a su hermano le exigía y era estricto, pero sabía que Trunks tenía unas limitaciones y otros intereses así que siempre era justo con él. En cambio, con ella se mostraba mucho más receptivo y abierto sin importarle. Y ella le correspondía, sabía dónde estaban los límites y había muchas cosas que no le contaba pero aun así apenas había secretos entre ellos.

Por eso supo que esa pregunta no se refería a su estado de salud si no a temas tan importantes como por ejemplo si Yamcha había pasado por ahí, si Roshi las perseguía o espiaba o si habían tenido alguna visita desagradable.

- Todo bien, papi- se limitó a responder.

- Deacuerdo. Pásame a tu madre- un breve silencio se hizo y la voz de Bulma retumbó en su oreja.

- ¡Ah! ¿Ahora quieres hablar conmigo?- intentaba sonar indignada.

- Siempre quiero hablar contigo- le dijo susurrando. Su mujer se rió coquetamente- Tengo que irme.

- Vale- hubo una pausa y oyó sonidos de pasos- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti, mujer- añadió con una sonrisa.

Colgó y acabó de ponerse la camiseta. Una vez vestido abrió el ventanal que daba acceso a un pequeño balcón y se dispuso a emprender el vuelo.

Una mano apoyada en su espalda lo detuvo. Instintivamente, se revolvió y atizó un fuerte puñetazo a ciegas hacia atrás para repeler al atacante. Otra mano o la misma, detuvieron el golpe, desviando su puño. Vegeta aprovechó ese momento para saltar por el balcón y esperar a su enemigo en el jardín.

Miró hacia arriba y vio a Minya asomada en el balcón de brazos cruzados y gesto serio.


	9. Los planes de toda una raza

_**N/A:**_ _Muchas gracias por vuestras palabras de apoyo. Aquí va un nuevo capi. Disfrutadlo y ya sabéis que las reviews siempre serán bien recibidas. _

Minya lo miró fijamente y luego desapareció a través del ventanal de regreso al interior.

Vegeta saltó de nuevo hacia el balcón y la pudo ver sentada, adentro, en el sofá individual que utilizaba Bulma para sentarse frente al tocador.

Entró y se sentó a los pies de la cama, expectante.

- Ora, Vegeta, Lera kash- le saludó ella.

Vegeta sonrió de lado y cabeceó.

- Bienvenida a mi hogar, Minya.

Minya sonrió. Ese saludo era el utilizado comúnmente entre los guerreros al tener invitados en casa. Aunque, por educación, se formulaba en el idioma natal de los saiyanos a ella ya le servía.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- prosiguió él.

- Sólo venía a visitarte- se acomodó en el asiento y cruzó sus piernas.

Vegeta la observó. No se podía decir que fuera una mujer hermosa pero tenía una especie de belleza salvaje acentuada por las pocas arrugas en su cara que seguro hacía que muchos hombres se interesaran por ella.

- ¿Sólo a visitarme? Por lo que he leído, vosotras no sois de las que hacen visitas por cortesía.

La cara de la mujer se mantuvo seria pero sus ojos chispearon.

- Veo que te has informado. Bien- descruzó sus piernas y se inclinó hacia delante- Nosotras hemos estado hablando y hemos tomado una decisión.

- E imagino que esa decisión me afecta a mi.

- Sí, claro- Minya le miró fijamente a los ojos y le observó- Queremos que seas nuestro rey.

Se reclinó de nuevo en el sofá y esperó. Vio como él se levantaba de su asiento y se asomaba al balcón dándole la espalda. En cuanto lo vio supo que no se equivocaba.

Confiaba en que fuera un hombre inteligente y realmente lo era. Con una sencilla frase comprendió lo que se le insinuaba. Las guerreras y él iban a dar un golpe de estado, derrocar al rey y ocupar su puesto. Y eso era grave. Si salía mal acabarían todos muertos y si salía bien, él los gobernaría.

Y Minya sabía que lo haría bien, que no habría mejor estratega que el hijo de su amiga. El hijo de Lera, esa muchacha entusiasta y poderosa que acabó convirtiéndose en reina y siendo venerada por todos.

Y Vegeta tenía mucho de ella aunque no lo supiera. Se había informado. Siempre fue marcado por un carácter rebelde e independiente, mostró templanza y paciencia ante Freezer esperando el momento de la venganza y no dudó en desafiar sus enseñanzas arraigadas al unirse con una mujer de una raza inferior en fuerza.

La noche que fue a verlo con sus discípulas estaba convencida que solo lo encontraría a él, habría mandado a su familia lejos para protegerla. Eso también lo habría hecho su amiga.

Vegeta se giró hacia ella con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

- No pienso hacerlo. No me interesa.

Minya bufó, también se parecía a su madre en la rectitud del deber.

- ¿Piensas dejarnos en manos de quien nos vendió a Freezer?- por la cara que puso él supo que esa pregunta le había calado hondo- ¿Piensas evitar tu obligación para con tu pueblo?

Intentó sonar enfadada mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él. Le posó una mano en el hombro mientras él mantenía la vista fija en el suelo y se mantenía pensativo.

- Piénsalo- le susurró al oído antes de separarse de él.

Vegeta le sujetó la mano momentos antes de saltar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tu madre está en ti, príncipe- le posó una mano sobre el pecho- Y nosotras la seguiríamos.

Él la soltó y ella se elevó en el aire. El sol se alzaba en el aire y teñía el cielo de violetas y dorados.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

En la planicie donde los guerreros se asentaban, Bardock miraba con curiosidad a toda la familia de Goku.

Estaban separados del grupo de guerreros y conversaban tranquilos al amparo de un gran árbol. Raditz estaba sentado junto a su padre y a su derecha estaba Son Gohan.

El pequeño, que ya no era tan pequeño, le trataba como a uno más de la familia olvidando que llegó hacía ya muchos años dispuesto a aniquilar la raza humana y le usó para chantajear a su padre.

Bardock estaba feliz. La familia de su hijo era magnífica, si bien su esposa era algo peculiar, no podía imaginar a otra mujer, sin ser saiyana que pudiera permanecer junto a un guerrero. Y no podía parar de reír cuando su pequeña bisnieta, Pan, empezó a tironear del cabello de Raditz.

Apenas era un bebé pero ya mostraba una gran fuerza y le fascinó esa cabellera tan larga que pedía a gritos ser manoseada, babeada y estirada.

Huelga decir que a Raditz aquello no le gustó en absoluto, intentaba mantener el rictus serio aunque el leve temblor de su ceja delataba que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Son Gohan apartaba a la pequeña de su tío abuelo pero aun así se las arreglaba para coger algún mechón y tirar de él.

Comieron allí y el tiempo pasó volando. Era casi media tarde cuando Chichi y Videl decidieron que ya había suficiente y era hora de regresar a casa.

El joven Son Goten protestó y Pan, en el último momento, regaló una gran sonrisa a Raditz como compensación por los tironeos de cabello. Su tío abuelo pareció quedarse conforme.

Bardock y Raditz les acompañaron hasta sus coches voladores para despedirse y mientras avanzaban hacia el lugar donde habían aterrizado logró murmurarle a su hijo:

- ¿Cómo está Vegeta?

- A saber- su hijo se rascó la cabeza de forma soñadora mientras andaba- Pero no debe estar pasándolo muy bien, sin Bulma, sin poder venir aquí, no le debe resultar agradable.

- Sería bueno que hablaras con él. Creo que hoy ha tenido una conversación interesante.

Goku paró en seco y le miró.

- ¿Y de qué se trata?

- Eso es algo que mejor te cuente él- levantó los ojos hacia el cielo y tomó aire- Si acepta será algo grande y espero que estés de nuestro lado.

- ¡Pues claro!- respondió Goku entusiasmado ante lo que parecía la promesa de nuevas batallas.

- Realmente no has cambiado nada, Kakarotto- su hermano mayor apareció de la nada y se unió a la conversación entre padre e hijo- Sigues igual de inocente. Esto es grave, pon los pies en el suelo por una vez.

El aludido se acercó a él y con una sonrisa burlona, le espetó:

- ¿Sabes? Ahora mismo te has parecido a Chichi- y empezó a reír.

A sus risas se unió también Bardock y Raditz intentó mantener la compostura.

- Ya lo sabes- añadió Bardock una vez pasó su hilaridad- Ve con Vegeta y habla con él.

Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró una figura entre los árboles que le esperaba. Sus dos hijos también se fijaron en esa figura.

- Nos esperan, Raditz.

Padre e hijo se despidieron de Goku y se dirigieron hacia los árboles donde Minya les esperaba.

_**N/A: **__Agradecería un montón vuestras opiniones a través de las reviews, sé que os quejáis de la extensión de los capítulos e intento esforzarme para hacerlos más largos pero tengo ese mal vicio y me cuesta. Como todos me habéis dejado review sin tener cuenta en fanfiction no puedo responderos así que lo hago aquí. Desde luego un saludo muy pero que muy especial a Dororo por ser un encanto, a Mirna, Tete y Xiommy91 por sus entusiastas reviews y aclarar a Lonely Wolf que técnicamente Heat no pertenece a la familia de Freezer, no es más que un vasallo pero siguiendo la cadena y usando la temática de nombres que Toriyamas usó para cada familia o raza, decidí llamarle así. Sé que es lo contrario pero digamos que sigue en la línea. Y nada más. Nos vemos en el fandom!!_


	10. Declaración de intenciones

_**N/A: **__Tenéis aclaraciones al final del capi. Por si queréis leerlas, vaya._

Nada más bajar del coche que los transportó hasta su casa, Goku se despidió de su familia y usando el Cambio de Lugar Instantáneo(1) se plantó en los jardines de Corporación Cápsula antes de que Chichi pudiera regañarle.

Las palabras de su padre retumbaban en su cerebro, provocando ecos. "Sería bueno que hablaras con él", le había dicho. Lo curioso fue que se lo dijo cuando estaban alejados del resto y en voz baja como si no quisiera que nadie se enterara.

Goku miró alrededor. El jardín estaba tal cual lo recordaba. La piscina con las mesas y sombrillas alrededor, la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta a un lado, los rosales que subían por la fachada.

Siempre le había gustado ese jardín. Le recordaba a la montaña donde había crecido pero más sofisticado. También le gustaba porque le recordaba a Bulma y, sonrió, Vegeta complementaba el lugar. El acordarse de él hizo que recordara para qué había ido hasta allí.

Observó de nuevo la cámara de gravedad. Las luces estaban apagadas así que su amigo no estaría allí. Miró hacia arriba y no vio luz en el dormitorio. Al cabo, se decidió a entrar en la casa. Sabía que la puerta que daba acceso a ella nunca estaba cerrada.

Bulma siempre fue algo imprudente en sus gustos pero lo que no aceptaba era sentirse encerrada ni siquiera en su propia casa, por eso no había cerraduras en la casa a excepción del laboratorio y de la habitación del matrimonio. Goku les preguntó una vez por qué instalaron esa cerradura en un dormitorio, se sorprendió cuando incluso Vegeta le respondió con evasivas.

- ¿Hola?- chilló desde la entrada- ¿Vegeta?

Se internó más en el recibidor oscuro y se tropezó con un aparador, con tan mala pata que el jarrón que reposaba en él cayó hasta el suelo haciéndose añicos.

- Ui, vaya… ¡Lo siento!

Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban y de pronto las luces se encendieron provocándole dolor de ojos.

- ¿Kakarotto?- Vegeta examinó los restos del jarrón sin moverse del sitio- Hacía años que quería deshacerme de ese jarrón.

- Entonces no hay nada que lamentar.

- A Bulma le encantaba- dijo Vegeta con un cierto toque de desdén.

- ¡Oh! Sí que lo siento.

- No te preocupes. Si le digo que fuiste tú se lo tomará mejor.

Vegeta le dio la espalda y regresó a la cocina. Goku le siguió.

En cuanto entró vio restos de comida esparcidos por la enorme mesa que descansaba en el centro de la cocina. Había una botella de leche junto a un libro, encuadernado en piel y muy viejo abierto por la mitad y una extraña sensación de abandono. Eso último hizo que se le erizara el cabello de la nuca.

Su amigo se sentó en la silla vacía ante el libro y la botella, le miró dudando en si preguntar o no.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kakarotto?

Goku se sentó en otra silla en la otra punta de la mesa. No sabía el por qué pero mantenerse lejos de Vegeta le pareció una gran idea.

- He estado hoy con mi…- se le hacía difícil decir la palabra- Bardock. Hemos estado hablando y me ha recomendado venir a verte, me ha dicho que había algo importante de lo que hablar.

Se detuvo examinando el gesto de su interlocutor. Vegeta estaba serio con los brazos cruzados apoyados sobre la mesa. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y pensaba. Al fin soltó un suspiro.

- Así que él también está metido en esto- susurró, más para sí mismo que para Goku. Alzó la mirada para encararlo- No hay nada de lo que hablar.

- Pero Bardock… ¡Ah! Y creo que Raditz también debe saber algo. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

- ¡Porque no!

- Pero, ¿por qué? Yo estoy dispuesto a ayudar.

- Eso ya me lo temía. No sé por qué pero toda tu familia sois una pandilla de inconscientes. Y encima queréis arrastrarme a mí. Pues que lo sepas, no pienso hacerlo.

- ¿Hacer el qué?

- ¡Convertirme en rey!- le espetó Vegeta a gritos y con rabia.

Goku se quedó con la boca abierta. El mismo hombre que presumía hacía un tiempo de ser el príncipe de toda una raza guerrera, el mismo hombre que se enorgullecía de su propio hombre, el mismo hombre que lo humillaba con palabras por no ser un buen saiyano, ese mismo hombre ahora renunciaba al trono que le pertenecía por derecho.

No sabía como explicarse.

- Vegeta, verás, no soy un entendido- Goku se rascó la barbilla con gesto serio- pero creo que si tú eres el príncipe, deberás ser el rey. Aunque por otra parte, lamento mucho que tu padre vaya a morir.

- ¿Qué dices, Kakarotto? ¿Quién te ha dicho que mi padre vaya a morir?

- No, ¡nadie!- le dedicó una enorme sonrisa- Lo he supuesto yo solo, si no de qué otra forma ibas a reinar.

Vegeta tomó aire, resignado, y volvió a sentarse rígido en la silla.

- No seas payaso. Mi padre no se muere, quieren dar un golpe de estado y poner a mí en su lugar- le miró alzando las cejas.

Casi podía ver como el engranaje del cerebro de Goku se movía para asimilar la información. Nunca lo reconocería pero Goku era un gran guerrero, poderoso e intuitivo pero en otros aspectos de la vida se movía con lentitud. Supuso que se debía a la vida que tuvo. Su abuelo le adoraba y creció feliz, vivió rodeado de cariño. A él, en cambio, lo educaron de forma espartana desde bien pequeño, inculcándole orgullo, odio, rabia y forjándolo como futuro rey enseñándole las intrigas y traiciones que podría llegar a cometer sin ser descubierto para que su voluntad siempre saliera beneficiada.

Al final, pudo oír como un sonido hueco resonaba dentro de la cabeza de Goku, o eso le pareció a él.

- Vaya, eso es algo… Bueno, quiero decir, ¿no está muy bien, verdad?

- Puedes apostar lo que quieras a que no. Al parecer tu padre y tu hermano están metidos, y a ti te han metido también. Y luego está Minya y todo ese rollo de mi madre…

- ¿Tu madre?- Goku pestañeó curioso inclinándose interesado hacia él- ¿También se muere?

- Dios…- susurró Vegeta, exasperado- ¿Es que acaso no retienes nada en el cerebro o qué te pasa?

- Venga, hombre, no te pongas así sólo estaba bromeando.

Empezó a reírse llevándose las manos al estómago. A Vegeta le dieron ganas de estrangularle. Se levantó y rebuscó en la despensa.

Pronto tendría que mandar a algún robot doméstico a hacer la compra, estaba quedándose sin existencias y ahora que estaba solo daba rienda suelta a su glotonería. Llegó a tal punto que Bulma acabó por esconderle el chocolate, decía que eso no era bueno para mantener la línea. "La línea" repitió en pensamientos, "¿a quién le importa?". Ese pensamiento le deprimió, recordó que Bulma y sus hijos estaban a kilómetros de allí en casa de un viejo verde chiflado y sintió que no le apetecía chocolate. Suspiró y encaró a su amigo. Al menos había dejado de reírse.

- Dime, Vegeta- el tono de voz de Goku había cambiado por completo. Ahora usaba la misma voz cuando estaba a punto de iniciar un combate contra alguien poderoso- ¿Por qué han planeado eso?

Vegeta escondió una sonrisa. Por fin había caído del guindo el cándido guerrero.

- Mi padre nos vendió a Freezer y creo que hay cierto sector de nuestra raza que está molesta por este hecho. Claro que esto sólo lo saben los más cercanos a él pero lo toman como una traición. En contrapunto, estoy yo. El principal afectado del negocio de mi padre, un príncipe destronado que tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y luchar bajo las órdenes del exterminador de todo su mundo. Y si a eso le añades un destierro, años de entrenamiento y pleno conocimiento del enemigo, ya tienes candidato idóneo.

- ¡Oh! Comprendo…

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mientras Goku se sumía en sus pensamientos rascándose la cabeza y Vegeta clavaba los ojos en el libro intentando olvidarse de su presencia, Bardock mantenía una conversación con Minya y Raditz al abrigo del bosque.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?- preguntó Bardock a Minya.

- ¿Tú que crees?- repuso ella.

Raditz sonrió. Imaginaba claramente la reacción de su _makash_.

- Al final lo hará. Será más fuerte la obligación que el orgullo- continuó Minya separándose del árbol donde estaba apoyada y dándole la espalda a los otros dos- Creo que he resultado bastante convincente.

- Espero que sea así. Ya sabes qué es lo que pretende su padre. No puedo creer que quiera llegar a un acuerdo con esas lagartijas.

Bardock hundió sus hombros. Estaba desanimado. Desde que todos habían resucitado un odio ciego se había apoderado de él cada vez que observaba a su rey. Pocos conocían el verdadero motivo de su desaparición, no lograba entender como todos los guerreros le seguían rindiendo pleitesía a ese hombre egoísta que se dejó tomar el pelo y aniquiló a toda su raza.

Porque él le hacía culpable. Y ahora, otra vez vivos y con posibilidad de venganza, su majestad prefería pactar con esa infame raza y traicionarlos a todos de nuevo y desechar la oportunidad.

Siempre fue fiel a la corona y protegería al rey pero creía que era hora de colocar a otro en el trono. Un rey capaz, inteligente y poderoso.

Cuando Minya le insinuó las intenciones de su grupo, primero puso algunos reparos pero aceptó seguir con el plan de las _dianka, _no podía luchar contra sus principios.

Vegeta sería el nuevo rey y junto a él, la raza de los saiyanos resurgirá de sus cenizas.

Unos movimientos entre la maleza les distrajo. Una de las discípulas de Minya vino a buscarla, al parecer tenían órdenes de comparecer ante el rey.

- Curioso, ¿qué querrá?

- Ni idea, pero será mejor que vayas.

- Nos veremos Bardock, Raditz- Minya les brindó una leve inclinación de cabeza y desapareció en la espesura seguida de su discípula.

Padre e hijo se quedaron solos, callados.

- Conoces a Vegeta mejor que ninguno. ¿Aceptará?

- Lo hará, padre- respondió Raditz cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y andando hacia el exterior del bosque- Como ha dicho ella, fue educado para esto, no nos dará de lado.

- Suponía eso- Bardock suspiró, abatido- Aunque tenga que renunciar a su vida, aceptará liderar a su raza.

- Así será, padre.

Raditz se detuvo para mirar a su padre. Le admiraba, para él siempre fue un ejemplo a seguir y era curioso, su hermano pequeño se parecía mucho a él. Bardock se dio cuenta del escrutinio de su hijo. Le sonrió y le lanzó un puñetazo a un brazo.

- Venga, te echo una carrera- exclamó sonriente- ¡Estoy muerto de hambre!

Bardock no esperó la respuesta de su hijo, salió corriendo mientras se burlaba de él en su idioma natal. Raditz sonrió ampliamente antes de echar a correr detrás de él. Sí que se parecían y de qué forma.

_**N/A: **__Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero este capi me ha costado horrores. La conversación entre Vegeta y Goku no me salía ni queriendo y cada vez que lo intentaba, me quedaba algo incoherente y soso. Más o menos he podido arreglarla al igual que el resto del capítulo. Creo que es un poco peñazo y es algo patético pero porfavor!! Ruego que me perdoneis!! Juro que intentare hacerlo algo mejor a la proxima. Como siempre, ruegos, dudas, preguntas e insultos por review, cualquier fallo me lo notificais y nada mas. Nos vemos en el fandom!! Ah! Que tal la largura de este capi?_

_(1) Repito, vi la serie en catalán y a esta técnica se la llamaba así, me he limitado a traducirla al castellano. _


End file.
